iBecame A Vampire
by krissypoison
Summary: Freddie Benson has been turned into a blood sucking vampire. He wae is told to stay away from his friends, but how can he when they run a show? Will he be able to control himself, or will his friends suffer for his actions along with the whole town?
1. Chapter 1

**iBecame A Vampire**

Chapter 1

The city lights were bright in the outskirts of Seattle, Washington. It was midnight, perhaps a tad bit later than that. Dangers of mugging, jumping and murders lurked about but did not frightened the young teenager who walked. Roaring of cars, laughter of those who did not sleep during these hours, and the sounds of partying echoed throughout the lighted city. Though cheerful, no one knew of the dangers that lurked within the city.

Sam had done it for the last time! No was was Freddie going to come back outside! That prank had been uncalled for. Sam had practically violated him in a way that no young man should ever be violated! She would get her revenge...somehow.

The young male pressed his boney back to the brick wall of the nearest bar, bathing in the light ray's of the city. His fingers twined into eachothers as he kept his eyes focused on the pavement. His lip was held into the angered clentching teeth burried within his mouth. Around him, the sound of footsteps and chatting began to faid as the furthered theirself away from him. Atleast he wouldn't have to do Icarly until tomorrow night.

Freddie chewed on his lip and rose his eyes at the sound of a more nearer footstep. It grew closer and closer, causing the teenager's heart to skip a beat. His mother had warned him about being out this late in the middle of the city. People got hurt all the time. "Hello?" He called into darkess.

Using his foot to push him off the wall, the young male stepped into place and made his curious, youngself towards the foosteps. "Carly? Sam?" He continued to grow nearer as he spoke to the darkness. "Sam! If it's you I swear!" There was a hint of fear behind what was suppose to be a deffensive threat. "I'll get my revenge, and it won't be pretty! I've been working out!" He rose his hands in defense, knowing that if she _did_ lunge at him, he would do nothing. He knew better than to hit a girl, even if it was hard to classify the curly blonde a_ girl_.

A cold set of hands made there way to his throat and backed him up against the wall. His wide eyes met with a park of iceblue ones. The once defensive boy was now filled with fear. "Y...Your not Sam! Or Carly," He choked out, through the grip of what appeared to be a cold, broad man.

The man smirked, a set of pointed teeth coming into view. "No, my dear child," He said, his voice raspy, and deep. His grip tighteneed on the boy's throat, drawing out a gasp. "I am no woman, I am no man, I am...," The man brought his head closer to the base of Freddie's throat as he hands slid to the scrawny shoulder's of the teen's, pinning him to the wall. "I am nothing...," He stated.

_N..Nothing? How was he nothing? He was clearly standing there, holding him down, so could could he be nothing? He was real! This man was re.. _Freddie's throughts came to an abrubt stop as the man's set of elongated teeth, sank deep into his throat.

Freddie jolted, the pain excruciating, undescribable, this man was feeding on his very life essence. What man survived on blood? With each sucking motion the man made against the boy's thin neck, he felt himself draw closer to darkness, closer to death. He was dying, Freddie Benson was dying..

In an attempt to live, the pale and weak teenager made a move to shove at the male as he managed to slide his arms out of grip of the blood sucking man, but instead he wrapped his arms around him as he clung to life. Time was dragging on, couldn't he just die already...he hurt..so badly.

Seconds dragged on like hours, but the man finally pulled away - leaving Freddie slumped agaist the wall. Freddie watched as the tall man came into view. He was broad, and dressed in a trenchcoat. His eyes were the lightest shade of blue, and his skin was the whitest ivory Freddie had ever seen on anyone. Infact, this male's veins were visible through his skin.

The man's wrist came in contact with his own mouth as those elongated fangs slid deep within his own skin, drawing a dark liquid that Freddie was all too familiar with - blood. When the blood bubbled to the surface, Freddie's lips quivered with fear. He moved his head to the side trying to keep his eyes off of the horrific scene of a man's vein gashed open but he could not as it drew closer to his own lips. Freddie gripped onto the wall as his lips came in contact with the warm blood. The blood seeped past his cracked, dry, dying lips and made its way onto his dying tongue. Freddie jolted, and latched onto the man's arm. Blood...was...good!

Freddie drank deeply, drank for his life, drank for his pleasure. This man was pleased to see the young boy feed from his arm, and chuckled at how quickly Freddie caught on. The more Freddie drank, the more violent he began to become with the arm. He sucked hard, bit down, anything he could to get another drop of blood.

"That is enough, Freddie," The man shoved the boy away from his arm and watched as he slid down the wall into a hunched position. Now, the boy was to die.

The pain! So much pain! Freddie wrapped his arms around himself, screaming out. His body..it hurt! It burned, twisted, turned! With each snap of his organs, Freddie hunched further into a ball. "G..GODDDD!" He screamed, tears straining from his pain squinted eyes.

Moments passed, and the pain dulled. Freddie was no longer in pain, but things were different now. He could hear the city more than ever, things appeared different even if they were really the same. The newly born vampire rose to his feet and blinked, once, twice, and then a third time. Nothing could describe this moment, nothing in no shape or form could.

Freddie turned his head towards the male that changed him, he wanted to know..what was happening to him. He watched the man smirk, and open his lips to speak.

"Do not return to your friends. You are a creature of the night. Food will make you sick, and blood will quench that thirst. You cannot die by anything but the sun itself. Stay in the shadows...and never tell anyone who you do no plan on killing or making your own kind what you are," The man turned to leave...leaving the boy to learn for himself. Only, Freddie believed nothing he had said...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Icarly, any characters from the show are not mine.

I saw the episode with Freddie as a vampire, and I thought 'Hey! Why not?"

It's not all that great, and I'll probably make changes later. It's kind of fast paced, because I crammed so many idea's into my head that I couldn't help but to write out everything so fast. I may re-write this when I get everything all planned out!

So basically, Freddie has been turned into a vampire. He was left by his maker to fend for himself, so he must learn himself! He was told not to eat human food, or be around his friends or family. He was told he can live on only blood and blood alone. Freddie believes that he is infact, still human, but with greater abilities. He does not believe he is a vampire.

**Next Chapter:**

Freddie Benson, now a vampire and in disbelief misses his first day of school. It's time for Icarly rehersal and Freddie has this strange want...for blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**iBecame A Vampire**

Chapter 2

8pm, and Freddie had just woken world around him no longer made any sense, it was different though it appeared to be the same. Freddie Benson had woken up tired, weak, and with a hunger that nothing but the taste of blood would satisfy. The teenage boy sat up, feeling the hard wooden floor beneath his feet, he let his eyes adjust before turning to look at the clock. 8:03! He missed school! How could he possibly miss _school_? He never missed school! He was always there, and always on time! And his pain had not come to an end, he was late for Icarly rehersals! Sam would have his head on a silver platter for that!

Freddie rose to his feet and quickly got dressed. He did his best to move throughout his appartment without stirring his mother from her position on the couch. She was reading some health magazine, typical for a night like this. He reached for the doorknob slowly but stopped when he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him. "Fredward Benson," Came the sharp, angered and worried filled tone of his mother as she put her soft, warm, motherly hands over his. He tightly closed his eyes nearly jumping at the rashness of her voice. "Yes, Mom?" He spoke slowly.

"Are you crazy! You must be horribly ill if you missed school, and now your going to see Carly?" She nearly gasped at his tone. Her hands went to her hips as she watched him turn to face her. His face was pale, horribly pale, there was no way that he was okay! Freddie let out a dramatic exhale before folding his arms across his chest, "I'm fine, I stayed up late doing homework, so I didn't wake up like I should have," He lied, and was surprised that he had actually_ lied _to his mother, and did a good lie at worried look washed away from his mother's face and was replaced with a soft smile, "Fine, but when you get home we are going to have a tick bath, okay?"

Freddie pursed his lip, "I don't have ticks Mom!" He stated before turning to leave. His mother put her hands on her hips and shook her head, "That's because the baths are working!" She argued in defense before watching him leave to go next door.

The moment Freddie stepped through the door he was already in an armlock by Sam. "FredNerd you dork! You were suppose to be here an hour ago!" She hissed in the most threatening tone she could manage, while tightening her grip on his lanky body. Freddie raised his eyes towards Carly who remained silent and embaressed at Sam's actions, as always. "I slept in," He managed to say. Sam tightened her grip even more, "Till eight at night! Yeah right!"

Freddie took hold of her arm, squeezing it and shoving it off of him. Normally, he could not do that, which was really odd for him. The look of surprise on Sam's face told him that she was also shocked at how strong he had gotten. "Nevermind that," Carly gave him a reassuring smile, "Spencer is making Speghetti taco's for us tonight,"

They all made their way towards the table, taking their seats. Plates had already been set perfectly onto the table, so it was apparent that Carly had done the arrangement. She was always neat, and tried to make everything simple and cute as liked that about Carly, she was a cute girl, even cuter now than before. His eyes moved down to his friend's breast which were almost fully covered. They were small, delecate and went well with her petite figure. She was an ravishing beauty, though he always thought that. Now, his eyes moved to the base of her throat, where an artey made it's way into view. Part of him wanted to lung at that atery and slash it open...but that wasn't normal at all.

Just before Freddie could think anymore of his beloved friend and crush, Spencer plopped some spaghetti into a taco shell and set it onto Freddie's plate. The smell of the food nearly drew gag's from Freddie, which was odd. He always loved Spencer's special recipe, so why did he find the smell from it so revolting?

Already, Sam had nearly cleared half of her plate, while Carly took small dainty bites of her spaghetti filled taco.

"Eat! Or I'll shove it down your throat," Sam stated with her mouth full. That was enough of a threat to make Freddie reach for his taco, and shove it into his mouth. He chewed, the taste of the taco turning his stomach. He did his best not to gag, but the taste was just down right awful. Everything tasted awful, from the crunchy shell, to the carb filled noodles. He continued to chew, hoping that maybe he would like it through the next bite.

Bite after bite, Freddie managed to finish his second taco. Carly had finished her first, and Sam was pleading Spencer for seconds.

Freddie reached for his third taco, but jolted with a sudden pain in his stomach. He rose to his feet and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it before falling to his knees over the porcelain toilet and gagging. It wasn't long before everything began coming up. With each and every purge, Freddie's grip on the toilet tightened, until it began to crack.

When he was done purging, he flushed the toilet and stood. His stomach growled violently as he made his way to the sink to wash his face with cold water. He abruptly stopped when the reflection in the mirror only showed the wall's and door. No Freddie.

His hands slammed against the mirror as he hunched foward, baffled at the events that had been taking place. "Damnnit what's wrong with me!" He muttered as his stomach growled, and the want for human blood became overbearing. He wanted blood, he needed blood...and tonight, he was going to get some - one way or another.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Icarly, any characters from the show are not mine.

Well, I liked how this chapter flowed compared to the other one. This basically describes that Freddie can no longer survive off of human food, so he HAS to drink blood. ow we all wonder..who, or what is the upcoming victim, right? :D

I'll admit, Freddie does make a good vampire, does he not? ;)

Hehe, anyways, hope you enjoyed! Feel free to put in some ideas. I do realize I had a LOT of grammer and spelling issues in the previous chapter, so I will fix that ASAP. Review if you would like. I still am not sure if I will be adding lemons or not, what do you think?

**Next Chapter:** Freddie's lust for blood is more than enough. But who will his first victim be? And how will he live with himself now being a monster?


	3. Update

11/11/2014

I would like to apologize for how awful I've been with updating these stories. I plan on having a chapter out VERY soon. Bare with me, I have not wrote on this story for years now.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The hunger, it was so strong! How Freddie simply craved the warm, velvet nectar that would soon come from someone's vein. He longed to pierce that delicate neck of his beloved and fragile Carly and the very thought that he might slip drove him mad. He quickly sat up straight and wiped the remaining vomit from his lips.

"All of these symptoms.." He stated through his hands, eyes widening. "Are of vampirism." The words felt tarnished as they escaped his lips and he himself could not believe them. But each sign that came to be only made that very statement true.

He wanted blood, he had no reflection, his sight and hearing had been heightened, and the man who had attacked him had fed on him and offered him blood. Either this had to be a horror story that would soon become a distant memory or this was reality and Freddie was now a vampire! Regardless, when the knock came from the door and the soft voice of Carly echoed into the bathroom, he knew it was time to face everything.

Swallowing back the lump in his throat he then turned the knob of the door and opened it, staring straight into the dark brown eyes of his female friend. "Carly." He croaked, averting his eyes from hers own to her throat. "I uh..I should probably g..go." It pained him to want to be as far away from her as possible, but even his desire for her could not stop the desire to rip open her throat and devour every morsel of her blood as humanly possible.

"Go? Why?" Came her worrisome voice as she took hold of his arm gently.

It was then that Freddie's eyes caught site of the vein that popped out ever so lusciously from her pale, soft skin. Quickly, he took hold of her arm and ran her soft wrist along his face, inhaling her sweet sent. She always went for floral body washes and perfumes.

"Freddie?" Carly's voice was filled with both concern and fright, as she had not expected for him to every grab onto her like that.

"Carly…" Freddie breathed, brushing his lips against her skin and smirking just faintly. "Ah…." The smell of her blood came rushing to his nose drawing out his fangs to their largest point. Whether or not she could see them, he did not care.

"Fre-" But before she could say a word his other hand was over her mouth muffling out the rest of what she dared to scream. Before she could make a single move to get away from him and ask him what was going on, his fangs grazed her arm, sliding their way to the artery in her wrist.

"I can't help myself…" He spoke, words slightly saddened but delighted by the very idea that his starvation would soon end. "Just be quiet..this will be over soon." And with that being said, he drove his fangs into the dainty wrist of one of his best friends, and his very love interest.

A sharp muffle came from Carly as she watched his fangs dig into her wrist, the pain being indescribable. The moment that Freddie tasted the crimson nectar he knew he would not be able to stop. The grip he had on Carly's arm soon tightened and he began to gnaw and do whatever he could to get out more blood. A light moan of euphoria escaped his lips as he took in gulps of the warm blood.

When he was no longer hungry and reality began to sink in, he drew out his fangs and pulled back his hand from her lips, looking to her. "Carly…I'm so sorry." He whispered, doing whatever he could to comfort his frightened friend.  
>She stared at him with disbelief. Freddie had gone from a weak, kind, and selfless boy to a monster in just a day. What had happened to him? As she was let go, she went to speak but was brushed off as Freddie darted to the window of her apartment. He gave her a sullen look before opening the window.<p>

This would be the final test, and even so - Freddie knew he did not want to live with the guilt of doing such a horrible thing to Carly. He watched the horrified expression on Carly's face just before he made a jump.

He stumbled just a bit but landed onto his feet. A gasp emitted from his lips as he realized that he had survived a several story jump without any injuries as well. This was the very conclusion to his question. Yes, Freddie was in fact a vampire. There was no doubting it now.

It was now just him and the streets. Where he would go? To find the man who made him what he was. He wanted to know if there was a way out of this? Or how he would survive without devouring his friends?

Inhaling sharply, the teenager made his way back to the place where this all started.

**First off I would like to apologize for how long this took for me to get out, even after promising that I would get it done. I stopped at a page and a half and never got around to finishing it. I do plan on picking it back up, but in order to I needed to complete this chapter. **

**Sorry it is so short, I couldn't keep writing on something that had been paused since November of last year. Anyways! **** I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter four is in the making!**


End file.
